1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a floating latch mechanism with camming walls which implement a push--push configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, latch mechanisms which use a "push--push" arrangement are known. That is, these latches are fastened by a pushing action by the user, and subsequently unfastened by a similar or identical pushing motion. However, these prior art latch mechanisms include a relatively large number of pieces and are therefore complicated to manufacture, assemble and install. This added complexity translates into higher costs.
Additionally, users immediately recognize and appreciate when a "push--push" latch has a robust feel. That is, solid, clear and reliable operation is appreciated by the user. Sometimes the prior art "push--push" latches have been left room for improvement in this regard, particularly if the latches were not self-aligning and used springs to align the latch.
Examples of prior art mechanisms with a large number of parts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,022 entitled "Self-Holding Type Push Switch with Heart Type Cam" issued on May 15, 1984 to Uno et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,436 entitled "Push--Push Mechanism of Pushbutton Operating Shaft" issued on Sep. 13, 1983 to Ohba.